


Purpose

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, character introspective, just a lot of sora thinking about how loved he is and how he wants to give all that love to hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Sora knew that he was born to make people happy. What he didn't expect was someone else to be born to make him happy.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Harukawa Sora
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Purpose

Being able to give people joy was what Sora believed he was born for. There were times when it was hard to stay happy, but he knew that people had grown to rely on his bright shining light. It was a means of warming others and offering a guide during the dark and stormy times. It had gotten easier to charge Sora’s own light. He was surrounded by so much love and warm soft colors that embraced him everyday. 

Sora took all the love and patience his parents had given him, amplified it, and put it forth into the world as an idol. The protection he got from his senpai, the care from his shishou, the spoiling he got from his shishou’s niisans, and the all encompassing love he got from a certain young man who also used his smile and mirth to ensure that others were happy. All of them kept Sora charged up and ready to keep working hard everyday. 

It seemed almost ironic that Sora would have become a moth drawn to someone else’s flickering light. Everyone else only saw his bright shining smile and playful demeanor but Sora could _see_ him. Truly see him. See the fear, anxiety, self loathing, and all the things he tried to hide behind a brilliant smile. More than anything Sora wanted to make him truly happy. More than anything Sora wanted to be by his side no matter what, holding his hand and smiling for him until maybe he could smile for real. Sora never told him the truth, that he knew how much he was hurting. Sora learned early on in his life that people didn’t like the ‘invasive’ way he saw the world. He didn’t want to offend, he just wanted to be a comfort in a hard world. 

Sora didn’t think he was a wonderful magician like his shisou but he did his best to make others happy with his magic. Including walking along a thin rail a good foot or two above the head of a certain ginger man who laughed at Sora’s antics. As he came to the end of the railing he hopped down, using the momentum to add an extra bounce and leap at his boyfriend, arms latching around his waist, causing the other to laugh louder holding him tight. 

The sky was clear and bright overhead and so was the color surrounding the two of them. Sora wished he could stay like this forever, in this man’s arms and taking in the beautiful colors. When the taller one leaned down a little bit Sora was quick to take the hint and lean up to lay a kiss on his lover’s lips. He tasted sweet and Sora eagerly kissed him a few more times before they parted, still tangled in each other’s arms. Blue and green eyes meeting in a moment of pure happiness. 

“Sora loves Hina-chan!” he chirped happily, his smile blinding. 

“Hina-chan loves Sora too,” the twin responded, using his boyfriend’s speech pattern before leaning down to kiss him once more. 

Sora knew he was born to make people happy and he was certain Hinata was born for the same reason. Their purpose in life was to get together, to depend on each other, support each other, and love each other unconditionally. Afterall, a sunflower would wilt without the sky open to provide it’s warmth and the sky would be sad not to see a beautiful budding sunflower reaching up towards it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on something for merumeru but I missed sora's birthday so I wrote this quick for him. I was gonna try and tie it back to his birthday but its been a few days so instead I just went full into sorahina mood.   
> My late bday present to best boy sora is letting him be happy and soft with his best boy.


End file.
